The present invention pertains to portable computing devices and pertains particularly to a portable computing device with a specialized operating system.
Portable computing systems vary widely in size and functionality. This allows users very wide choice in selecting a portable computing device that satisfies the particular requirements and/or preferences of the user.
For example, many notebook computers provide functionality similar to a desktop computing system. These notebook computers provide a full size keyboard, full size display, a fully functional operating system, and a large selection of input/output ports. In addition, add-on devices that use internal slots and PC card slots provide a great deal of expandability. Hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, compact disk read only memory (CDROM) drives, digital video disk (DVD) drives and so on give a great many storage options for notebook computers.
The advanced features of a notebook computer, however, come with a price. The price is not only monetary, but also can be in inconvenience to the user, such as the increase in size and weight of many notebook computers, the power consumption necessary to support all the functionality and potential functionality of these notebook computers and the boot-up time required to load the operating system at start time.
Some notebook computers have used quick launch keys. The quick launch keys, however, work through the normal operating system of the notebook computer. Thus when using a quick launch key, all components of the operating system need to be completely loaded, the application must be launched, and any connected accessories need to be enabled before functions are ready to be performed by the notebook computer.
An alternative to a notebook computer is a personal digital assistant (PDA). PDAs have the advantage of a reduced size and weight and reduced power consumption. The trade-off, however, is significantly reduced functionality. A PDA typically has reduced storage capability, a smaller display screen and a limited keyboard. The operating system for a PDA is often significantly less versatile than that for a notebook computer.
However, PDAs are often very well adapted for particular purposes. For example, a PDA can provide convenient access to features like a calendar, address book, to-do list, e-mail, expense tracking, memo-pad, dictionary, games, image viewers, maps, and so on. Additionally various attachments can be connected to a PDA to add additional functionality. These include, for example, expanded keyboards, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, modems, scanners, digital cameras, and so on. The simplified operating system of a PDA can be an advantage when it allows a quick (even instantaneous) start-up time for the PDA.